Physicians have been increasingly willing to perform more aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures including, for example, the removal of larger lesions (e.g., cancerous masses), tunneling under the mucosal layer of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to treat tissue below the mucosa, full thickness removal of tissue, the treatment of issues on other organs by penetrating and passing of the GI tract, and the endoscopic treatment/repair of post-surgical issues (e.g., post-surgical leaks, breakdown of surgical staple lines, anastomic leaks). These procedures my increase the risk of perforating the wall of the GI tract, or may require closure of the GI tract wall as part of the procedure. Endoscopic stapling devices may be used to treat such tissue openings/perforations. Current stapling devices, however, may prove difficult to use and/or may be insufficient to close certain perforations or to treat certain conditions.